


Of Pleasure and pets

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Twincest, Wax Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Of Pleasure and pets

Die meisten Tage über konnte Anders es verdrängen, hatte der junge Arzt gar keine Zeit über seine geheimen, niemals laut ausgesprochenen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte nachzudenken. Er stürzte sich kopfüber und voller Enthusiasmus und Begeisterung in sein Leben, in seine Arbeit und in seine Freizeit, verbrachte sie mit seinem Zwilling …  
Aber manchmal, in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht wurde die Sehnsucht dann doch zu groß. Sie schnürte ihm den Hals zu und raubte ihm den Atem. In solchen Nächten brauchte Anders mehr.   
Viel mehr.  
Und in diesen Nächten floh er aus seinem Leben. Er ließ seinen Beruf, seine Familie und sogar seinen Namen zurück, wenn er durch die undurchsichtige Glastür des Hauses am Stadtrand von Oslo trat. Auf einem ovalen, im Licht der Straßenlaterne, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand, silbrig leuchtenden Schild stand in eleganter Handschrift verfasst, ein einziges Wort.  
'Oscar'  
Hinter der so unauffälligen Fassade verbarg sich ein sehr diskreter BDSM-Club. Der Club war nicht privat, sodass immer neue Gesichter und Spielarten auftauchten, aber was die Hauptsache war … What happend at Oscar's stayed at Oscar's. Niemand fragte nach seinem Namen oder dem Grund seines Hierseins, sondern im Oscar's war dort nur einer von vielen.  
Anders liebte es dort. Anfangs war er noch ungewohnt schüchtern gewesen, aber inzwischen besuchte er das Etablissement doch mindestens ein- oder zweimal im Monat, manchmal sogar noch öfter. Er kam immer alleine, fand aber meist schnell jemanden für die Nacht, ein namenloses Gesicht, das ihn dominierte, erniedrigte und ihm das gab, was er brauchte, bevor er es wieder in der Bedeutungslosigkeit des Tageslichts verschwand und bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken vergessen worden war.  
Aber, tief in ihm war immer diese Sehnsucht. Der Wunsch nach jemanden, den er lieben konnte. Jemand, der auch diese Seite von ihm lieben könnte, der nicht nur mit ihm spielen wollte, sondern der ihn ganz und gar liebte … Jemandem, dem er gehören könnte, der auf ihn aufpassen würde … Jemand, der auch vor seiner dunklen Seite nicht zurückschrecken würde.  
Das war aber nur ein Traum, der Wunsch eines kleinen, naiven Jungen, der Anders schon lange nicht mehr war. Und so lehnte er nun, gekleidet in eine dunkle Jeans und ein altes Unishirt an der Bar. Seine Finger tappten nachdenklich gegen das polierte Glas, während sein blauer Blick neugierig über die Menge wanderte, immer wieder kurz bei Bekannten hängenblieb, nur um sich dann gleich wieder zu lösen. Der Drink, alkoholfrei wie alles, was hier serviert wurde, war widerlich süß, sodass Anders das Gesicht verzog und das Glas auf den polierten, schwarzen Tresen abstellte.  
Er fühlte einen Blick auf sich ruhen, seltsam schwer und eindringlich. Aber dennoch ignorierte er ihn, wollte nicht zu … bedürftig, zu notgeil erscheinen. Trotzdem fühlte er das leichte Flattern von Aufregung in seinem Bauch, hoffte er doch, dass die andere Person ihn auswählen und zu ihm kommen würde.   
„Ich bin überrascht.“, die Stimme war viel zu vertraut, tief, geschmeidig und wie dunkler Samt … Anders drehte sich und seufzte, als er sich nun tatsächlich seinem Zwilling gegenüber sah, „Hast du dich verlaufen, Larsi? Willst du nach dem Weg fragen?“ „Na na na ...“, Lars lächelte und hob warnend den Zeigefinger, bevor er sich dann zu Anders beugte und einen Arm um die schmale Taille seines Zwillings schlang, „Viel interessanter ist doch … was macht jemand wie du hier?“  
Anders sah weg, brach den Blickkontakt ab. Er wollte sein Geheimnis nicht enthüllen, vor allem nicht gegenüber seinem Zwilling, der in jedem Belang so perfekt war, wie ihre Mutter ihm so oft schon vorgehalten hatte. „Ah ...“, Lars' Lippen streiften seinen Hals und er fühlte einen Kuss, der hinter sein Ohr gehaucht wurde, während die Stimme seines Zwillings beinahe zu einem rauen Schnurren zu werden schien, „Jetzt verstehe ich … Du willst dich unterwerfen ...“ „Warum ich hier bin ...“, Anders presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und trat einen Schritt von Lars zurück, „ … geht dich nichts an!“ „Interessant ...“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen, lehnte sich dann aber scheinbar entspannt, Anders aber dennoch nicht aus den Augen lassend, gegen die Bar, „Willst du mit mir spielen, Anders?“  
Anders zuckte zusammen, presste unwillkürlich die Beine fester zusammen, als beim Gedanken sich seinem Zwilling zu ergeben, dessen Befehlen zu folgen und sich ihm hinzugeben, die Hitze sich in seinem Unterkörper zu sammeln schien. Er fühlte das verräterische Reiben seiner aufkeimenden Erregung gegen den harten Stoff der Jeans und schloss mit einem gequälten Seufzen die Augen, „Scheiße ...“  
Lars lachte, stieß sich dann geschmeidig von dem dunklen Tresen ab und legte einen Finger unter das Kinn seines Zwillings, zwang ihn so zum Aufsehen, „Komm, Anders.“ Die filz grauen Augen funkelten und Anders folgte ihm, unfähig sich dem Befehl zu widersetzen durch den belebten Club zu den privateren Räumen. Den ganzen Weg, eigentlich waren es ja nur wenige Schritte, fühlte er sich seltsam losgelöst, beinahe als würde er durch einen Traum wandeln.  
Lars würde mit ihm spielen.  
Er würde seinem Zwilling ausgeliefert sein.  
Ganz ihm gehören.  
Oh Gott, in was war er da nur hineingeraten?

Die gleiche Handschrift, wie am Türschild, fand sich auch neben der durchsichtigen Glastür die Lars zielstrebig ausgewählt hatte, verkündete aber dieses Mal 'voks'. Er öffnete die Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu seinem Zwilling um und lächelte dunkel, „Na komm, mein Lämmchen ...“  
Anders gehorchte sofort und trat an Lars vorbei in den indirekt beleuchteten Raum. Er schrak zusammen, als Lars die Tür, die dadurch undurchsichtig wurde, schloss und dann einen weiteren Befehl gab, „Zieh dich aus, Lämmchen.“ „Nenn mich nicht so!“, knurrte Anders und schlang die Arme störrisch um sich, „Das erinnert mich an Yvonne.“ „Entschuldige.“, Lars wirkte dennoch amüsiert und hob eine Braue, „Vielleicht sollte ich dich stattdessen … Mmmmh ... Pet nennen.“  
Anders erschauderte.   
Ja, das gefiel ihm wirklich besser, denn dieser Spitzname beschwor eine neue Fantasie herauf. Anders sah sich plötzlich zu den Füßen seines Zwillings sitzend und meinte auch beinahe die große Hand streichelnd in seinen Haaren fühlen zu können.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er nun sich auszuziehen, fühlte aber dennoch überdeutlich den musternden Blick seines Zwillings über sich wandern. „Was für ein hübsches Haustierchen ich da gefunden habe ...“, Lars' Atem strich über seine nackte Haut, als der Ältere nun hinter ihn trat und seine langen Finger strichen unerwartet sanft über Anders' Rippen, „Dreh dich. Ich will dich sehen … Ganz sehen.“ Anders befolgte den Befehl. Er drehte sich langsam und öffnete die Augen, als die große Hand nun auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kam.  
Lars war ihm ungewohnt nah, so nahe wie seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr. Die filz grauen Augen waren dunkel und ernst, schimmerten aber ungewohnt in der indirekten Beleuchtung, „Was sind deine Limits?“ Anders holte tief Luft, fiel es ihm doch noch immer schwer, sich in dieser Hinsicht gegenüber seinem Zwilling zu öffnen, „Keine Augenbinden oder Knebel … kein ...Facesitting … Sonst ...“ Er zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Alles.“ „Auch Wachs?“, Lars musterte ihn prüfend, runzelte aber die Stirn, als sein Zwilling nickte und in seiner Stimme schwang deutlich die Dominanz mit, „Sprich gefälligst in ganzen Sätzen, Pet.“ „Ja, Lars.“, wiederholte Anders, woraufhin Lars' Lächeln schärfer wurde, „Gut. Aber, du hast mich Herr zu nennen.“ „Herr Haugvad?“, wagte Anders zu fragen, aber sein Zwilling ignorierte ihn, „Wie ist der Safecode?“  
„Grün heißt alles in Ordnung, Gelb … gib mir eine Sekunde … Rot heißt Stopp.“, zählte Anders auf und Lars nickte erst zufrieden, bevor er dann mit einer knappen, herrischen Geste auf den einfachen, harten Holztisch deutete, „Leg dich hin und rede nur, wenn du gefragt wirst.“ Anders befolgte den Befehl sofort willig, denn die Räumlichkeiten waren ihm bekannt und er fühlte sich nicht fremd, als er sich ausstreckte.   
Lars war über ihm, der Schatten seines Zwillings fiel dunkel auf ihn, aber die filz grauen Augen funkelten, „Soll ich dich fesseln oder soll ich dir befehlen, dich nicht zu bewegen, Pet?“ „Fesseln, Herr Haugvad.“, Anders' doch etwas unsicherer Blick wanderte zu den Handschellen, die an jeder Ecke des schwarzen Tisches befestigt waren, dann nickte er aber und wiederholte seine Aussage noch einmal bekräftigend, „Fesseln, Herr.“ „Wie du wünschst, Pet.“, Lars' lange Finger strichen sanft über Anders' nacktes Bein, bis der jüngere Zwilling schließlich das kalte Metall der Handfessel sich um seinen Knöchel legen fühlte. Die selbe Prozedur wiederholte sich auch an den anderen Gliedmaßen und als Anders nun gefesselt dalag, beugte sich Lars erneut über ihn. Sein Zeigefinger strich über Anders' rote Lippen und beinahe wehmütig schüttelte der ältere Zwilling dann den Kopf, „Am liebsten würde ich dich küssen, Pet.“  
„Ja, Herr ...“, plötzlich wünschte Anders sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen Kuss und er schloss die Augen, als Lars sich tatsächlich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Seine warmen Lippen streiften die seines Zwillings aber nur kurz, dennoch war Anders schwindelig, als Lars sich wieder aufrichtete. Lars lachte rau, während er nun nach dem angewärmten, dunklem Töpfchen mit dem warmen, halbflüssigen Wachs griff und den Deckel hob, „Oh ja … Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich betteln zu hören ...“  
Blaues, noch leicht dampfendes Wachs tropfte auf Anders' Brust und der Jüngere zuckte zusammen. Lars wartete, die filz grauen Augen wachsam Anders' Mienenspiel folgend, dann aber ließ er weiteres, heißes Wachs von einem Löffel heruntertropfen. Er zeichnete verspielte Muster auf die gebräunte Haut und variierte immer wieder auch die Tropfhöhe, sodass das Wachs unterschiedlich heiß war, als es auf Anders' Haut traf. Der Jüngere atmete jedes Mal scharf ein, als Lars ihn weiterhin ungerührt triezte und bald schon nahm er nichts mehr wahr, als seinen Zwilling, das heiße, dunkelblaue Wachs und die gerade noch erträglichen Schmerzen, die seinen Körper in harten Wellen der Lust zu schütteln schienen.  
Etwas heißes Wachs tropfte, aus geringer Höhe auf Anders' Brustwarzen und ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen angespannten Körper, entlockte dem hilflos Gefesselten ein erstes leises Stöhnen. „Sieh dich nur an, Pet.“, widerwillig öffnete Anders nun tatsächlich die Augen und suchte das so vertraute Gesicht seines Zwillings, das in der Dunkelheit blass und seltsam losgelöst wirkend, über ihm zu schweben schien, „So wunderschön … und so erregt ...“ Lars' Hand strich über den schmalen Oberschenkel seines Zwillings und er schmunzelte, „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit das Ganze etwas interessanter zu gestalten ...“  
Anders hatte keine Zeit sich vorzubereiten, als Lars nun erneut etwas heißes Wachs aus dem Töpfchen nahm und ein winziges bisschen auf die empfindliche Spitze von Anders' Erregung tröpfeln ließ. Anders schrie und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln, schaffte es aber nicht sich zu befreien. „Herr … Bitte ...“, es blieb ihm nichts weiter über, als nun wirklich zu betteln, „Nicht mehr … Bitte … Ich kann nicht.“ „Mmmmh ...“, die filzgrauen Augen funkelten, „Ich denke, du brauchst nur etwas mehr … Anreiz.“ Lars' lange Finger legten sich um die Erregung und strichen über das harte Fleisch. Der Daumen massierte die empfindliche Unterseite und streifte auch die gespannte Haut der Hoden, sodass Anders hilflos erschauderte und sein Atem sich noch weiter beschleunigte. Anders spürte die Hitze, wie sich sich sammelte und meinte auch zu fühlen, wie sie mit jeder Berührung seines Zwillings nur noch weiter anstieg, bis sie schließlich unerträglich zu werden schien.  
Und dann tropfte erneut heißes Wachs auf seinen Schwanz.  
Anders schrie, bewegte sich in den Fesseln, stieß hilflos in Lars' Hand und glitt gleichzeitig in die heiße, dunkle Umarmung eines Orgasmus. Er schien nun nicht mehr genug Luft zu bekommen, konnte sich nicht bewegen und nur noch schluchzen, außerdem spürte er, wie Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, aber dennoch hatte er sich noch nie besser gefühlt.  
Er war befriedigt.  
Er war glücklich.  
Das war genau das gewesen, was Anders gebraucht hatte.  
Was er gewollt hatte.  
„Danke, Herr … Haugvad.“, brachte Anders schließlich zwischen zwei Schluchzen hervor und sein Blick suchte Lars, der sich gleich darauf besorgt wirkend, über ihn beugte, „Du warst perfekt, Pet ...“ Anders schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln, schloss dann aber wieder erschöpft die Augen und lauschte auf die eigentlich so vertrauten, aber nun doch so ungewohnten Geräusche. Er fühlte, wie sich die Fesseln lösten und dann Lars' kundige Finger in seinem Haar, wie sie liebevoll mit den hellen, langen Strähnen spielten und diese kleinen, fast beiläufigen Berührungen halfen Anders in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren und langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem.  
„Hast du Durst?“,die Stimme seines Zwillings zwang Anders die Augen zu öffnen und mit Hilfe von Lars gelang es ihm dann auch sich aufzusetzen. Als er leicht nickte, reichte Lars ihm einen Becher und setzte sich, um den Jüngeren zu stützen, neben ihm auf die Tisch, „Langsam ...“ Es war kein Befehl mehr, aber dennoch nickte Anders erneut und bemühte sich, trotz seines brennenden Durstes, in kleinen, beherrschten Schlucken zu trinken, bevor er den Plastikbecher kraftlos sinken ließ.  
„Mehr?“, erkundigte Lars sich, wurde dann aber ernst, als sein Bruder den Kopf schüttelte, „Wir müssen dich noch sauber machen, Pet.“ Anders musterte ihn aus großen, fast etwas erschrockenen Augen, nickte dann aber und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen seinen Zwillingsbruder, „Natürlich, Herr.“ Lars küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe, bevor er dann tatsächlich damit begann das getrocknete Wachs von Anders' Brust zu lösen. Es schmerzte etwas, aber die Nachwehen des Orgasmus waren noch so präsent, dass Anders das Ziehen kaum wahrnahm. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und brummte zufrieden, als Lars' warme Finger über seine Brust strichen, den Muskeln hinab folgten und schließlich sanft über den noch halb erigierten Schwanz strichen. Anders bekam kaum mit, was sein Zwilling tat und öffnete die Augen auch erst wieder, als Lars ihn erneut küsste, „Fertig ...“  
Anders Antwortete nicht und so breitete sich eine angenehme Stille zwischen den Zwillingen aus. Beide Brüder schienen ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen und immer noch unwillig die wiedererlangte Nähe, von der sie nicht einmal gewusst hatten, dass sie sie vermisst hatten, aufzugeben.  
Aber schließlich seufzte Anders.  
„Musst du gehen?“, Lars' filz grauer Blick war unlesbar und die Farbe verdunkelte sich, als Anders widerwillig nickte, „Anders , weißt du … Ich würde das gerne … wiederholen.“ „Ich ...“, Anders räusperte sich, seine Stimme noch immer rau und heiser vom Schreien, „Ich … Gerne … Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest ...“ „Ja, das weiß ich ...“, Lars lächelte und beugte sich für einen Kuss zum Jüngeren, „Darf ich dich nach Hause bringen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders nickte, die blauen Augen erwartungsvoll funkelnd, „Wir könnten auch … morgen zusammen … Frühstücken?“


End file.
